This is Me
by NaomyRO22
Summary: AU/ La pequeña Asami tiene que enfrentar una dura lección de vida a su corta edad. Destronada al tener que asimilar esta nueva realidad a la que se tendrá que enfrentar sola, sin que nadie la consuele o eso creía hasta que se topa con una pequeña morena barrigoncita.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** _LoK como ya deben de saber no me pertenece, si no a sus debidos autores y distribuidores, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mío._

 **ACLARACIONES:**

-AU

-Asami tiene alrededor de 8 años y Korra 7 años .

Sin mas interrupciones disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 ** _"_ This is Me _"_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El estruendoso sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia resonaba fuertemente por donde pasaba, pasndose todos los semáforos en rojo, el conductor esquivaba algunos que otros autos que no alcanzaba a orillarse, haciendo maniobras increíbles por llegar lo antes posible al hospital.

Mientras tanto en la parte trasera un par de paramédicos se dedicaban a mantener con vida a la azabache mujer herida, hacían lo posible por detener la hemorragia de la gran herida que tenía a un costado de su abdomen, limpiaban las heridas de su mallugado rostro de porcelana y algunos cortes de sus brazos.

-Mujer de unos treinta años, herida de bala en el abdomen, múltiples cortes en brazos y rostro, contusión en la cabeza, inconsciente desde el momento que llegamos…-Reportaba uno de los paramédicos al hospital para que prepararan a los especialistas.-También llevamos a una niña de unos ocho años, tiene solo una herida poco profunda en el brazo derecho y un golpe en su mejilla izquierda.-Miro a una pequeña azabache de ondulada melena de una inquieta mirada jade, la cual se encontraba sentada en un asiento de la ambulancia, completamente quieta y en silencio sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas mas no derramaba ninguna, observaba como esos dos hombres trataban a su madre que estaba inconsciente.

Estaba asustada, seguía sin entender como el ir por un simple helado se trastorno de tal magnitud, apenas y salieron del establecimiento cuando varios hombres se acercaron ella y su madre, comenzaron a correr, las alcanzaron y acorralaron en un callejón, le decían vulgaridades a su madre, empujo molesta a uno de ellos para que se alejara de su madre y este le propino un golpe, de ahí todo se volvió tan confuso y borroso que aún no sabía cómo había llegado a esa sala de espera, tenía la mirada fija en el reloj, viendo como poco a poco pasaba el segundero, respiro profundo y como si nuevamente tomara control de su cuerpo al percibir el extraño olor del hospital mesclado con un poco del aroma del café de la máquina, los leves murmullos de las personas preocupadas a su alrededor y sentir ese tremendo frio del aire acondicionado la hizo ponerse de pie, parpadeo un par de veces para despabilarse y recordó el estado de su madre, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos nuevamente.

La gente estaba tan preocupados por sus familiares internados que ni notaban a la pequeña infante que preocupada miraban en todas las direcciones intentando buscar algo o algún conocido, camino por un largo pasillo y sonrió ligeramente al ver a su padre hablaba con un doctor, iba a gritarle pero sabía que su padre la reprendería ya que en esos lugares no tenía que levantar la voz así que solo corrió hacia él, pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros y su rostro se contrajo.

Y un cepulcrante silencio vino después de la declaración del médico- Señor Sato, se hizo todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos…-respiro profundo- pero su esposa a fallecido, tenia…-no escucho más lo que el medico decía e inevitablemente las lágrimas que intentaba contener fueron derramadas, su padre golpeo con su puño la pared más cercana mientras el doctor intentaba calmarlo y explicarle la situación, la pequeña Asami quedo paralizada, procesando y analizando esa palabra, _"a fallecido_ ".

Era una pequeña bastante inteligente, muy inteligente demasiado para su corta edad. Su padre desde muy pequeña le enseño a leer, su madre le inculco la lectura y al tener una enorme biblioteca y demasiado tiempo libre después de la escuela y de sus clases particulares, la lectura se convirtió en uno de sus mayores hobbys. Recordaba haber leído un libro de sinónimos, lo cual _fallecer_ era igual a _perecer_ , _morir_ e _irse_.

Jamás volvería a ver a su madre si lo que acabo de decir el medico era verdad, nunca más la abrasaría o recibiría esos cálidos y reconfortantes besos o palabras de aliento, consuelo cuando más lo necesitara, protección en esos días lluviosos y obscuros o cuando tuviese alguna caída o si su padre le exigiera más de la cuenta o cualquier cosa que hacia junto a su madre.

Respiro profundo, sentía que se ahogaría con sus propias lágrimas, necesitaba que la abrasaran que le digieran que el doctor se equivocaba, pero al ver la rabieta de su padre solo le confirmaba que era verdad, cubrió su boca y se echó a correr. No sabía ni a donde dirigirse, no conocía el lugar, pero no importaba solo quería huir, alejarse del dolor que la estaba abordando, alejarse de ese lugar lúgubre y que solo la entristecía.

Corría a gran velocidad por esos largos pasillos como si una carrera intentase ganar una pequeña morena de no más de siete años de edad, su cabello castaño lo lleva sujeto en una pequeña colita y aunque se le brotaba la barriguilla parecía tener una excelente condición física, ya que no se mostraba cansada a lo contrario mostraba una radiante sonrisa y una que otra carcajada era emitida de su boca.

Miro con una juguetona sonrisa sobre su hombro y soltó un gritillo victoriosa al ver que ya nadie la seguía, giro en un pasillo e inevitablemente choco con algo o mejor dicho alguien que la paro en seco, ambas niñas chocaron y por el impacto terminaron sobre sus sentaderas en el suelo.

La pequeña morena furiosa se puso de pie al instante e ignorando el dolor que sentía en su frente y retaguardia, encaro a la niña que se interpuso en su camino, estaba dispuesta a reclamarle pero abrió grande los ojos e hizo un puchero preocupada al ver que la niña lloraba en el suelo, su frente estaba roja y su mejilla amoratada.

-Oye, lo lamento…-dijo avergonzada la oji-azul.

Asami solo se aferraba a abrazar sus piernas e intentar respirar, realmente le daba igual con quien había chocado o si no era educada.-Ey, niña no llores...-decía más que angustiada la morena.-por favor niña, ya para, ey niña...-la meneo ligeramente del hombro pero seguía sin responderle, respiro profundo y escucho algunos mormullos no muy lejos de ella, lo cual le puso los pelos de punta.

Sujeto a la azabache de la mano y sin darle tiempo de protestar comenzó a correr con ella, Asami se sorprendió que esa niña más pequeña que ella tuviera tremenda fuerza, entraron a una habitación la cual era donde guardaban todas las cosas para la limpieza. La morena asomo la cabeza, miro en todas las direcciones y cerró la puerta, soltó un gran suspiro de alivio y se sentó en un rincón e invito a la oji-verde a hacer lo mismo.

-Ey, niña dejaste de llorar, que bien…-sonrió ampliamente y de la bolsa de su pantalón saco una barra a medio comer de kinder delice-eres una niña de cabeza dura, ¿sabes?, me dolió mucho-dijo al tiempo que sobaba su frente.

Asami empuño sus manos molesta y se acercó a la castaña, se inclinó un poco y la miro directo a los ojos-Deja de decirme niña, mi nombre es Asami Sato, entendido…-declaro con firmeza a lo cual la morena asusta asintió.

-Claro como digas ni…-corrigió rápidamente al ver la mirada amenazante de la oji-verde- Asami… Sato, ¿puedo decirte solo Sami? -pregunto tímidamente.

-Bien…-respondió con una mueca la mayor y sin más se sentó a un lado de la morena, recargo su espalda a la pared y contrajo sus piernas para poderlas abrazar y hundir su rostro en ellas. –¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunto sin moverse de su posición.

-K, Korra Stark…-dijo al tiempo mordía un trozo del achocolatado pastelito.

-Mucho gusto-dijo aun con su rostro hundido en sus piernas, si estaba dolida pero no podía ser grosera, su madre se molestaría y al recordar a su madre fue inevitablemente que volviera a llorar.

-Oyes, ¿te dolió mucho el golpe? -Pregunto inocente la ojiazul, a lo cual Asami solo respondió con un débil "Aja".

-Sabes yo tengo una increíble solución para cualquier dolor.-la pequeña Sato interesada levanto su rostro lloroso y miro a la morena.

-Tada…-del bolsillo de su pantalón saco varios curitas de diferentes diseños y se los mostro con orgullo.-Te dejare elegir el que quieras, te recomiendo los de _Star wars_ y…

-No creo que eso funcione. -corto con indiferencia.

-Claro que sí, -afirmo segura y dispuesta a explicarle su función- veras un curita…

-No sé qué te hayan dicho tus padres, pero eso no funciona para nada, es solo para evitar que alguna herida se infecte. –decía fríamente la pequeña azabache.

\- ¡Mentirosa!,-Interrumpió molesta la morena- te dan fuerza y disminuyen el dolor, niña tonta que tu mami no…

\- ¡Ya no tengo mama! -Grito furiosa la mayor y le dio un manotazo a la morena haciendo que todos sus curitas se regaran en el suelo al igual que su preciado chocolate, inexpresiva se puso de pie la morena, Asami se disculpó apenada pero solo fue ignorada, la oji-azul se dedicó a recoger sus curitas y chocolate que desde el punto de vista de Korra con una simple sacudida de polvo que adquirió y soplido estaba listo para podérselo seguir comiendo, se acercó nuevamente hasta donde estaba la Sato. Partió un trozo de su chocolate y se lo ofreció, la heredera lo rechazo, pero sin nada de tacto la morena se lo metió a la boca.

-Más te vale que te lo comas, así te quitara lo gruñona.-declaro con el ceño fruncido.

-Iug, se calló al suelo. -Se quejó algo asqueada al tragar forzosamente el pequeño trozo del chocolate.

-Daaa, lo recogí antes de diez segundos, así que aun sirve. -dijo con simpleza la morena al tiempo que devoraba de un bocado el resto de su golosina.

Ambas niñas se quedaron en silencio, Korra saco un curita de la bolsa de su pantalón y se lo puso en la frente a la Sato-Sé que Dark Vader era malo, pero en un principio era una buena persona y al final se, se re-re-redi-redim…-intentaba pronunciar a lo cual terminaba haciendo unos gestos muy chistosos que hicieron reír discretamente a al oji-verde.

-Se redimió…-corrigió la ingeniosa niña.

-Si, como sea, se hizo bueno y punto. Sé que son películas y no existen cosas, así como los súper poderes, pero si la fuerza, no la fuerza jedi, sino la fuerza de tu interior, no sé qué le paso a tu mami, pero estoy segura que no le gustaría que te hicieras una amargada, odiosa y enemiga del chocolate, eres bonita como para que te hagas una niña odiosa. -sonrió ampliamente, provocando que la azabache se sonrojara ligeramente.

La morena impulsivamente la abrazo fuertemente, provocando con ese cálido gesto que la Sato derrama unas cuantas lagrimas más y correspondiera el abrazo que tanto necesitaba. -Gracias. -susurro con genuina honestidad.

-Je, y ahora si me disculpas. -saco otro curita y se lo pego a ella misma en la frente-yo también tengo que ser fuerte y enfrentarme a esa tanta vacuna…-declaro con una pose heroica. -Nos vemos después Asami…

La Sato se limpió las lágrimas y miro como salía esa inquieta morena de su escondite a enfrentarse a lo que al parecer le temía bastante, rio divertida y de igual forma salió de su escondite, seguía teniendo miedo, le seguía doliendo los golpes y sobretodo el pecho, sabía que esa herida en el corazón que había dejado su madre tardaría bastante en sanar mucho más que los golpes y la herida de su brazo pero sanaría, porque tenía que ser fuerte, por ella, por su madre y por qué cuando volviera a ver a esa morena, si es que algún día el destino decidía que volvieran a verse, quería verla con una sonrisa tal cual como las que ella le brindo.

* * *

Y pues bueno espero haya sido de su agrado.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _NRO22 OffLine_

" _ **QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE"**_


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** _LoK como ya deben de saber no me pertenece, si no a sus debidos autores y distribuidores, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mío._

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

" _ **Y esta sigo siendo yo"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Si papá, estoy bien…-Guardo silencio por un momento la joven de hermosa mirada esmeralda y ondulada melena azabache, cuando su padre histérico al otro lado de la línea comenzaba a reprenderla por su imprudencia. -Sí, lo sé, debí de ser más cuidadosa. -rodó los ojos algo fastidiada por los reclamos de su padre y aparto el móvil de su oreja, meneo su cabeza en negativa, se acomodó mejor en la pequeña camilla de aquel hospital y respiro profundo. -Papá…-dijo tranquilamente a lo cual su padre guardo silencio por un momento-sé que me puse en peligro, lo sé, pero no podía quedarme solo mirando, no otra vez, esta vez pude ayudar y evitar una tragedia, sabes que puedo cuidarme sola, se barias artes marciales, defensa personal, sino que caso tiene estar practicando en todos estos años.

-Asami…-dijo con tristeza el hombre tras la otra línea-solo por favor no te pongas en peligro innecesariamente, no toleraría perderte cariño. -ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos- ¿sabes?, tu madre estaría muy orgullosa. -confeso orgulloso el hombre, haciendo que la joven sonriera ampliamente.

-Gracias papá, te amo.

-Yo más cariño, me apresurare a terminar todos mis pendientes y tomare el primer vuelo a Ciudad Re…

-Estoy bien, te lo aseguro, solo es un pequeño corte, un moratón en la mejilla y un posible esguince. -declaro con simpleza la ingeniera a lo cual recibió mas reprendas por parte de su padre, rio divertida.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta y una joven morena de intensa mirada celeste, atlética que portaba una bata blanca sobre su ropa, un estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello y miraba muy concentrada la tabla de apoyo en la cual tenía la información de su nieva paciente.

La Sato miro sorprendida a la que sería su doctora, que dejo de prestar atención a los reclamos de su padre-Aja, aja, te marco después papá…-ignorando las advertencias de su progenitor, corto la llamada y se concentró en la atractiva doctora, del lado izquierdo de su pecho se podía ver una pequeña plaquita que decía _"Dra. Korra Stark"_ , abrió grande los ojos y reprimió un gritillo _._

Soltó un bostezo la morena y muy concentrada sin apartar la vista de la tabla, se dirigía a la camilla donde se encontraba su paciente. -Buenas tardes señori…-se quedó en completo silencio al leer el nombre de su paciente en el historial médico que le habían entregado, apresurada levanto su vista y se topó con unos curiosos ojos esmeralda que la veía igual de sorprendida que ella. –Asami Sato…-sonrió ampliamente- niña gruñona, enemiga del chocolate.

-¡Oye!, Niña rara que le teme a las vacunas…-dijo con falsa molestia, a lo cual ambas se vieron con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y en completo silencio por unos cuantos segundos.

Korra hizo un pucherito y se cruzó de brazos-JA, déjame decirte que supere eso. -Sonrió orgullosa.

Asami sonrió ampliamente-Y yo no me hice en una amargada, odiosa y enemiga del chocolate…-Ambas jóvenes soltaron una gran carcajada.

Los años había pasado, cada una tomo su rumbo dando lo mejor de ellas para ser cada día mejores, con ese lejano recuerdo de haberse escondido en un cuarto de limpieza con una completa desconocida que les dio la fuerza y valentía para enfrentarse a sus problemas.

* * *

JE. ¿Que tal?

Bueno pues esto posiblemente tenga uno que otro error porque esta vez no lo e leído barias veces, resien lo acabe de escribir y lo publique.

Pues todos sus comentarios sugerían una continuación y e la aquí, si lo se es corta y fue muy poca la interacción con Korra y Asmi pero esto no es el final, escribiré algunas partes mas, serán de igual forma cortas y pues no creo que lleven una trama tal cual, serán historias simples.

Claro si les agrada al idea y si no pues ya esto seria todo, je je.

Y gracias por su apoyo, tiempo, comentarios. Muchas gracias.

 **Light, TiaYuri230, Maria, Janc, Luzy, Guest**. Espero haya sido de su agrado, esta pequeña continuación.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _NRO22 OffLine_

" _ **QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE"**_


End file.
